A Dream
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Phineas has a dream, about Isabella? What could this mean? He figures it out. Very cliche story line. Hopefully its not too much like anyone else's story. Phinbella one-shot.


(A/N This is _probably_ a bit of a cliche story line. But one of the reasons I write is to show I can do what others do, only better. So here's your story. Enjoy)

A young boy stood in his backyard looking over a table that had blueprints on it. He was extremely involved in his work, completely focused, nothing could break his concentr...

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin?" Phineas looked up from his table at the girl standing in his gate. Her charcoal black hair draping down just past her shoulders behind her back. He pushed the table out of his way and was almost immediately next to her.

"I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is.. I love you Isabella." He grabbed her and dipped her placing his lips on hers as she relaxed into it. It was one brief exhilarating moment.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard, his heart racing a mile a minute. He did a quick look around to see his brother sleeping in the bed next to him and the clock said 1:40 Phineas laid back down but was really anxious for some reason. He pulled out his phone and dialed Isabella's number but stopped himself from calling. What would he say? Especially considering it was 2am. He decided to walk downstairs and get some water. As he drank he found himself pacing and talking to himself<p>

"What was that dream about? Why did Isabella look so pretty? She didn't look any different than normal. Does she always look that pretty? And the kiss. What was with that? Why did I do that? Why was, is, my heart beating so fast? And why are my palms sweaty?" Phineas took a sip of his water "I can't like Isabella? I've known her for years. And shes known me for years. But why did I kiss her in that dream? And why did it feel so right? Even if I did like Isabella its not like she would like me back." Another sip of his water. "But I can't just ignore this, look what it did to me." he stopped walking and looked at himself. He was still breathing hard and he was almost jogging back and forth from the front door to the backdoor. "I do like Isabella don't I? Of course! I always thought she looked great but she was generally the only girl around. Even when there are other girls around I'm never thinking of them as much as I do Isabella. Maybe its not just because I've known her forever." He looked at another clock 3:20. He'd been pacing for awhile. "I have to talk to Isabella about this. Somehow. I know what I'm going to do today."

* * *

><p>Isabella's eyes fluttered open as her dream ended. Phineas had dropped his planning just to kiss her, again. She looked at the clock. 1:40. With a smile on her face she went back to sleep. She needed it to be prepared for whatever Phineas had in store for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up. Well he hadn't really been asleep, but he sat up and threw a pillow at Ferb to wake him up. His mind had been on Isabella all night. He almost felt like she was a song that was just stuck in his head. But the good kind of song. The one you sing to when it come on. Not the kind that you yell at the radio because it had been stuck in your head. He ran down the stairs and ate his cereal in about two gulps. He went outside and sat under the tree to be joined by Ferb. Phineas, despite going on little sleep, was awake as ever and very jittery. Even more so than Candace when she was resisting her busting urge. Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother questioningly but Phineas took no notice at all. Ferb tapped him on the shoulder and Phineas jumped like he had seen a ghost.<p>

"Oh man Ferb you scared me. I completely forgot you were here." Ferb raised his eyebrow but it was too late because Phineas had already forgotten he was there. "I wonder when Isabella's gonna get here." Phineas said quietly to himself.

"What happens when she gets here?" Fern asked out loud. Phineas jumped a little, not expecting a response.

"Well I..." he trailed off thoughtfully "Don't know, but I.. I don't know, I'm just anxious to see her" This time Phineas saw his brother's signature raised eyebrow "As I said I don't know, its just.. I had this dream last night and... I don't know. Hey Ferb your usually really observant, when Vanessa's not around at least, do you think Isabella likes me?" Ferb began choking. That had come out of nowhere even for Ferb. He stopped coughing and replied

"Why do you ask?" Ferb was utterly shocked that Phineas had asked that and mildly surprised he noticed Ferb's lack of focus around Vanessa. Phineas was half regretting asking, given Ferb nearly choked at the question.

"Its just in the dream I actually," His voice softened "_kissed_ Isabella, and I half don't know what to make of it," that was the half Ferb knew, "And the other half is telling me that I really like Isab.."

"Hey Phineas!" Phineas jumped higher than he had before but tried to gain control of himself quickly

"Oh hey Isabella! Good to see you. How are you?" Phineas responded a little quickly.

"I'm good. So whatcha doin?" Phineas felt his knees start to wobble so he slid back down the tree next to Ferb. Ferb gave him a thumbs up with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Umm nothing actually... I, we! were just waiting for you to show up." Phineas put on a bad impression of his usual smile.

"Okaayyy well what are you planning on doing today." Phineas thought on this. His mind was pretty much wiped blank as Isabella stepped through the gate.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Phineas asked realizing it would be a great idea. Isabella wasn't expecting to get a choice of activity

"You mean you want to help the fireside girls get patches?"

"Well we could if you want but if there's anything you want to do for fun we can do that" Phineas said trying to emphasize Isabella could ask to do whatever she wanted.

"Well I went to this fair a couple weeks ago that was pretty fun, but I'm sure you will make a much better one Phineas." Phineas's blush deepened. Isabella was sitting right next to him. She was almost leaning on him. Wait was she leaning towards him?

"Well lets go get some plans drawn up." Phineas led everyone upstairs. He started working on the plans while Isabella drifted into Phineasland and Ferb read his book. After about 15 minutes Ferb went up to Phineas to find him surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper.

"You okay?" Phineas looked at his brother

"I'm just having a little trouble making it perfect." Phineas said. Ferb looked at him and picked up what appeared to be one of the most recent ideas.

"This is great." He said but then lowered his voice "and I'm sure she'll love it." Phineas looked at him like he was about to protest but Ferb had a _let's get a move on_ face so he reluctantly went with it.

After 15 minutes of trucks dropping off various rides and booths the fair was all set up. The whole neighborhood was in the backyard which somehow was able to hold them and everything else. Ferb really was good at maximizing space. Phineas walked around with Isabella. They weren't talking as much as usual because they were both a little nervous. Phineas won Isabella a couple of things from Shady Joe who he had hired to run a booth. It cost Phineas much more than what the actual prizes were worth but that was the point wasn't it.

Phineas went on a couple of the rides and made sure he got as close to Isabella as he could. He didn't really know what he was doing but he was enjoying the time with Isabella. They went through the haunted house and he made sure to hold her hand like he had in the one he had built. She didn't see to mind. She didn't even seem scared really.

They were walking around joking and eating cotton candy when Phineas saw something he didn't remember planning. He told Isabella to try the mirror maze. He said he'd designed it so it wouldn't be fair if he helped, but he would be there waiting for her when she finished. He walked up to Ferb who was at the controls of the ride.

"Ferb why is this here?" Phineas asked a little worried Ferb gave him a wink and nodded toward Isabella who was walking out of the maze. "I'm either going to get you for this or I'm going to owe you one" Phineas said a little annoyed

"You'll owe me one. Trust me." Ferb reassured his brother. Phineas walked up to Isabella and took her hand to lead her to the Tunnel of Love Ferb had set up. Isabella's eyes lit up as she came up to the ride.

"Wow Phineas. This is amazing!" Phineas saw the huge smile on her face. She really did have a beautiful smile.

"Well I'm gonna have to give some props to Ferb for setting this one up. But that romance thing was fun and I had said we should do it again." Phineas stepped down into the boat that pulled up and offered a hand to help her in which she accepted blushing. They sat down about as far away as they could from each other. Phineas stared at Isabella's face as it was hit with the romantic red lighting. He saw her hand sitting in the middle of the seat. They hadn't said anything since they got on but that was bound to get her attention.

Isabella looked down at her hand which was now being held by Phineas. Her heart started racing. Did Phineas like her? Of course she knew she would get him eventually, she wasn't one to give up, but she wasn't expecting him to like her.

"So Phineas I'm really enjoying the fair." Isabella said adjusting herself so she was closer to the middle of the seat

"I am too actually. Its great to spend time with you." Phineas was surprised Isabella hadn't moved her hand. Isabella felt like she was going to faint at his words and the fact he had taken her hand. She noticed he had moved himself a little bit closer to her so she decided to lean on him a little. Ferb had really made this a long ride. She owed him one.

Ferb watched on the monitor as they went around the circle he had set up. He had a feeling this was going to take awhile but it looked like progress was being made.

"So Isabella have you been having fun with me?" He mentally slapped himself. That came out a bit too obvious.

"Of course I am. But I always love spending time with you." Phineas was cursing his heart because he was pretty sure Isabella could hear it by now.

"I love spending time with you too, and this Tunnel of Love is pretty cool. I think Ferb has sent us circling to make it last."

"Should we tell him to knock it off?" Isabella asked. Phineas just readjusted his arm around her shoulder.

"I think we can let it slide for a while longer." Isabella smiled. Ferb looked at the screen, he was getting bored of watching. Phineas and Isabella sat up a little at the sound of an intercom come on.

"Well don't just sit there. Kiss her." Phineas and Isabella turned the brightest red they could. They were almost invisible amongst the red lighting.

"F-erb! Really? And I think you've said that before." The intercom came on

"Okay I'm leaving, just call me when your done circling. And yes, yes I did. I often quote myself, I find it adds spice to my conversations." Phineas and Isabella were back at opposite sides and were both bright red with huge smiles at the thought of kissing each other.

"Hey Isabella, remember how I was acting kind of strange this morning?" Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Well yea actually. I was meaning to ask you about that."

"Well I had this dream last night and well we sorta kissed, and then I was up all night thinking, and then I was all excited to see you, then I remembered I didn't have anything planned. Speaking of which great idea with the fair by the way if I do say so myself. But anyway I'm just wondering out loud here, but do you by any chance like me?" Isabella was sure she had never heard Phineas sound less sure of himself, which was weird considering how sure she was of herself.

"Yes, yes I do" She tackled him in a hug. And I do mean tackled. They fell off Phineas's side of the boat into the slow moving water. After helping Isabella back into the boat Phineas replied

"Good. Great! That's great!" Phineas was shocked and relieved (and wet).

"So what do we do now?" Isabella asked after a prolonged awkward silence.

"I can think of one thing." Phineas replied taking Isabella's hand again. Isabella was thinking the exact same thing. They leaned in and shared one long kiss. They were so absorbed in the amazing sensation they almost didn't notice the sunlight as it hit them. They finally opened their eyes to see they were out of the tunnel.

"Come on you two, its closing time" Ferb said with huge smile on his face.

"You're one for timing" Phineas said helping the red faced Isabella out of the boat. Ferb shrugged and walked inside the house. "So Isabella.. Whatcha doin tomorrow?"

"Hey that's my line! And I'm probably just going to hang out with my new boyfriend and do whatever he's doing" Phineas smiled and they hugged quickly before Isabella left. Phineas looked behind him to see the carnival was gone and Candace was yelling about it. Now all he had to do was get a good nights sleep and then he could see Isabella again. _If I was up all last night over a dream I'm not going to get any sleep tonight_. Not that Phineas really cared. He had the cutest girl in the tri-state area as his girlfriend.

(A/N Was that too on the nose? Why yes, yes it was. Was Phineas ooc? Probably. The show makes him purposefully oblivious. Its hard to change that in a oneshot without a drastic personality change. I think I did ok. And thats what matters. Even if the story sucks.)


End file.
